<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've made mistakes, you're my best gift by ChicagosLights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301319">I've made mistakes, you're my best gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights'>ChicagosLights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Patrick is a reindeer, Pete is a rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Peterick Christmas<br/>Patrick's a single dad that has a crush on a co-worker of his, going to a party organized by his boss reveals his crush might feel the same<br/>Cheesy and fluffy stuff, also mentions of Patrick's previous marriage not going so well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Have Yourself Some Merry Little Peterick 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've made mistakes, you're my best gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, can I have that one?” a little voice squealed, almost painfully so</p><p> </p><p>That was at least the 30th time Patrick had heard that question, he let out a drawn-out sigh as his ears flicked in irritation. Just a turkey, some stuffing, and pudding ingredients and the small family would be homeward bound.</p><p> </p><p>“Elmo, you know we’re just here for groceries, how about I help you write your list so Santa can see what you want” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick sighed again but more relieved, at least the small family consisted of another person to help keep Elmo’s temper down. The 5-year-old stuck his bottom lip out obviously sad but seemed to accept Santa as an answer, he set the red maybe T-rex back on the shelf and returned to his sibling’s side. Of course Patrick felt a little guilt as they continued down the aisle to the Christmas stuffing, having to go to the grocery store on a budget was something Patrick already hated enough but Elmo’s chubby face constantly disappointed made him feel like even more of a loser of a dad. At least his oldest didn’t mind but then again Bennie <em> was </em>18 after all and when he’d met their mom it was obvious the kid had been used to living on budgets. Speaking of said 18 year old had disappeared after Patrick had walked to the freezer section, hopefully they were getting the ingredients for the pudding. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, why’re we getting a turkey?” Elmo was standing on his tiptoes trying to look at the bird in the cart “is it ‘cause of the party?” </p><p> </p><p>“Part of it buddy, Ms. Elenor is being very nice inviting everyone at work to her home. We wanna make good food for her right?” </p><p> </p><p>Elmo nodded sagely as if his dad had spoken a golden rule, Patrick couldn’t help but laugh and ruffled his hair. The boy’s ears wiggled and he jumped a little giggling before he tried pulling the cart along announcing they still needed “mushmush” for the pudding, Marshmallows in Elmo’s world. After hitting the canned food aisles Bennie reappeared around a corner with a basket full of several groceries, hopefully not canned fruit. There was a little bit of money left once they reached the registers, Elmo looked over the candy racks before grabbing himself a Milky Way and a Snickers for Domino at home, Bennie grabbed themselves a bag of gummy bears and the family piled into the car once everything was bought. </p><p> </p><p>“Do we need anything else before we head home?” </p><p> </p><p>Bennie hummed and shrugged “I don’t think so, professor hasn’t sent anything to us this week so I’m all good no homework” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, when we get back I can’t drive out again though, gas money” with that Patrick pulled out of the parking lot and they were homeward bound. </p><p> </p><p>Bennie grabbed the groceries from the trunk despite Patrick’s protests, his kid really needed to not have the “one trip or none at all” mentality, they shrugged though when he offered to take the turkey and waddled towards the front door. The T.V. was on when they came inside, Angela was sitting at the island and waved to the family as they entered the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Mr. Stump, I hope it's alright that I’m in here. Domino’s sleeping in the living room, I gave him some cough syrup around two” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfectly fine, thank you again for taking care of him” he doubted any other babysitter would want a sick kid but Angie was a blessing “do you need a ride home, I can spare some money for an Uber” </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t of course but Angie just waved her hand “no it’s okay, my boyfriend’s actually coming to get me. Do you need any help putting things away?” </p><p> </p><p>“We got it, thanks again” Bennie chimed from where they were already shelving the canned items “have a great night at the ballet tonight” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna dance?” Elmo was bouncing around the kitchen now, sugar rushed Jackrabbit on the loose </p><p> </p><p>Angie laughed and caught him in a hug “no buddy, my boyfriend and I are going to watch the Nutcracker tonight. You’re going to a party remember?” </p><p> </p><p>Elmo huffed and crossed his arms “but Dom’s sick, he’s gonna have to stay home tonight” </p><p> </p><p>“He needs to sleep, El, you’ll find other kids to play with” Bennie finished putting the dry goods before pulling a pyrex out from under the oven “I’ll get started on the turkey now dad, better done early than not” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick paid Angie a few bills when it was time for her to leave and got to work on making the green fluff, Elmo had gone to the living room to talk to Domino who was sleeping still judging by the snoring. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s this green look?” Patrick tilted the bowl for Bennie to look at it </p><p> </p><p>They hummed and nodded “it looks good dad. Are you excited to see Mr. Wentz at the party tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick choked on air and spluttered a little, he set the bowl down before he could drop it “what on Earth are you on about” </p><p> </p><p>“Dad” Bennie’s ears twitched in clear annoyance “you <em> like </em>him, literally the third day of your job you came home and started talking about him” </p><p> </p><p>“I did <em> not” </em>Patrick snapped scandalized </p><p> </p><p>However he did remember that he might have talked a little too much about his co-worker that happened to have very beautiful eyes and was too sweet and sexy to be real, but he’d talked about him to Joe! Not in front of his kids….well, Bennie had been there serving dinner but still.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure he likes you too, I don’t know many guys that would volunteer to pick up someone’s kid that they haven’t known for more than a month” Bennie frowned at the oven then fiddled with the timer again </p><p> </p><p>Patrick just huffed and continued mixing; Bennie wasn’t wrong though, after Patrick had luckily gotten a job at his current work everyone had been kind but Pete Wentz seemed to be the frosting on a diabetes cupcake. Well, he took that back a bit, as nice as everyone at work was he knew they all stared at first since Patrick was the only one with horns at work, the fact they were fuzzy probably didn’t help the gawks much. Pete had been sweet as hell though, he talked Patrick through different processes they worked on (even though Patrick already took the classes) and like Bennie had said not even a month of knowing Patrick he’d gotten a call from Bennie’s school about a fight and Bennie was being sent home. He’d panicked of course, Ms. Elenor was kind but she needed Patrick to work full time for the first month so he had no way of getting his kid, When Pete had offered Patrick had thought of all the worst-case scenarios ranging from Pete was actually a murderer to him dropping Bennie off in the middle of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>Of course none of that happened and when Patrick went home he learned about how Pete’s car was “clean” (meaning that he hid all the stuff in the back with a blanket over it) and that he was genuinely confused when a jackrabbit child was standing outside instead of a reindeer. Pete hadn’t commented on it though the next day Patrick saw him which was a great relief to the man, he’d already had enough people trying to gently ask why Patrick’s kids were all jackrabbits and had no reindeer in them. When Ms. Elenor had announced she was throwing a  party at her house, a huge manor like the ones where you drove by them and just <em> knew </em>it was too big for a few people to live in, Patrick may or may not have had a whole fantasy about him and Pete possibly hooking up at the party. It was almost the end of the year and Patrick had started working at Hyacinth Wreath in February, should he be embarrassed about his growing crush on Pete? </p><p> </p><p>“Earth to dad, come in dad” Bennie rapped their knuckles on the island snapping Patrick out of his thoughts “the turkey’s all good to cook now, I’m gonna go look for something to wear” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to get super fancy honey” Patrick had a feeling the sparkly crystal bow was going to make an appearance regardless. </p><p> </p><p>After putting the fluff in the fridge Patrick went to the living room where both boys were sleeping, he laughed lightly and placed the throw blanket over Elmo laying on the large teddy bear on the floor before turning the T.V. off. Domino’s breathing sounded less labored than that morning, good, Patrick pulled the blanket back over him and headed to his office room. He flopped down onto his computer chair and opened his laptop, time to kill until 8 when they needed to leave the house. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“You’re sure everything’s okay?” Patrick asked for the millionth time as he tugged a little at the white bowtie around his neck, this suit <em> had </em>to be too much </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Patrick,” </em>Marie said exasperated, she’d made Domino soup and now he was sitting at the island while she stirred a pot of more “I swear on my life that if I wasn’t okay with this I wouldn't have offered. Seriously, everyone at work knows me, they’re not gonna think Joe ditched me” </p><p> </p><p>“I would be a fool to do so,” Joe said from the couch, he’d managed to wrangle Elmo into some dress shoes and now was attempting the task of helping a wriggly 5-year-old put on a dress coat “El, come on, help your uncle Trohman please and stay still” </p><p> </p><p>“I wanna wear a blue coat like daddy!” Elmo again tried hopping off the couch only for Joe to catch him and sit him back down, it was obvious he was starting to think it was a game “where’s Bennie, I thought they were coming too! I don’t wanna be the only one there” </p><p> </p><p>“They’re still getting ready bud” </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of getting ready Patrick looked nervously at himself in the hall mirror again, again he was triple guessing his choice of the suit but also if it’d been up to him it would’ve been just a normal <em> black </em>suit and not a deep navy blue one, he even had a lighter blue petticoat to go over it. It hadn’t been though, he’d allowed Joe to get them both suits on the condition they weren’t overly bright, the last Patrick had been in a bright tux was prom and Joe had seen him in a baby blue one with his hair slicked back, he shuddered at the memory. </p><p> </p><p>“You think the crown is a bit much, dad?” Bennie asked as they exited their room. </p><p> </p><p>They wore a petticoat of white with a blue overcoat, sure enough the crystal bowtie had made an appearance matching with the silver buttons on both coats. The skirt they wore dragged a little but Patrick was pretty sure if he brought it up Bennie would shrug it off anyway, speaking of the crown in mention was a blue quartz one made of twisted silver wire they’d bought at a renaissance fair last year. Overall it looked like they were cosplaying to be some kind of genderfluid royal of Winter or a Christmas Wonderland edition of the March Hare, that would most likely be a plus in Bennie’s book </p><p> </p><p>“I think it looks great hun, just don’t lose the crown while we’re there” Patrick adjusted his bow one last time before nodding and decided it was too late to change now “ready to go?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm” </p><p>They said their goodbyes and Domino made Bennie promise to bring him back a candy cane, Joe asked if it was a good idea to bring the crown to the party but Bennie just shrugged with an “I’ll bite whoever takes it”, Patrick rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>“You look like a king, daddy” Elmo said as they reached Ms. Elenor’s house finally “why’s this place so big?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because Ms. Elenor makes a lot of money” Patrick said as he helped unbuckle him, picking him up and setting him down </p><p> </p><p>“How come we don’t get a big house like that?” Elmo frowned as he took Patrick’s hand walking up the glittering pathway to the front porch, it was like Christmas vomited there</p><p> </p><p>Patrick flinched at that question and started to open his mouth to answer but Bennie beat him to it with a sarcastic “Capitalism” and ushered their little brother along while trying to carry the turkey, this was a recipe for disaster the more Patrick watched and luckily someone was standing by the door. He was pretty sure it was Myers who took the turkey from Bennie but he wasn’t 100%, either way as Patrick hung up his coat he had a feeling the whole house was Christmas vomit-inducing judging by the stars hung up on the ceiling in the foyer and the tinsel on the walls. Joe elbowed him a little when it was clear he was getting in his head, right they were here to have fun tonight, not for Patrick to get self-conscious about his family. </p><p> </p><p>Where the party was being held looked like a winter-themed ball, a tiny part of him felt some resentment towards Ms. Elenor but just a little bit. Icicles and other snowflakes hung from the ceiling, sheer fabric was hung around with blue and silver tinsel twisted around along where the walls met the ceiling, Patrick even spotted a large cake that looked like a miniature snow palace. </p><p> </p><p>“Christ but she went all out” Patrick mumbled </p><p> </p><p>Joe laughed and elbowed him again “yeah she did, but don’t look now ‘cause you’ll probably nut” </p><p><br/>“ <em> Joseph </em>you can't say that in front of my kid-” Patrick cut himself and felt his face heat up, the kids were already gone and Joe was gesturing over to the gentleman by one of the food tables</p><p> </p><p>Of course it was Pete, Patrick could’ve picked him out from a crowd if needed since he was the only rabbit at work with dark fur; he was wearing a suit that looked blue-green (Patrick wasn’t too concerned about colors since it looked ridiculously good on him, Patrick caught a glimpse of a bowtie a little brighter than the suit and decided that yep, Patrick looked ridiculous in his suit. To his horror Joe had grabbed him by his elbow and dragged him over to the food table next to the one Pete was at, he was trying to give the man a heart attack for certain. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure someone’s going to end up in a diabetic coma by the end of tonight,” Joe said a little louder than necessary, Patrick was going to wring his fucking neck-</p><p> </p><p>“Patrick hey” Pete of course had come over and was smiling too brightly for it to be directed at him “glad you made it, you look great” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, thanks, you do too” Patrick was fairly certain his cheeks were ornament red “does Elenor always go this out for parties?” </p><p> </p><p>Pete nodded, his smile was softer now and Patrick was going to scream “oh yeah, totally, I think she might be flexing a little too with the decorations but hey I would too if I had that kind of money” </p><p> </p><p>“You're pretty into holidays too huh?” Patrick noticed Joe had made himself scarce, the traitor</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds silly probably but yeah, Halloween usually my house is pretty close to being a haunted house sometimes or a Disney ride others” Pete looked sheepish and scratched the back of his neck “you bring anything?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh uh-sort of, my kid helped me on the turkey” Patrick gestured over to where a table of meat was</p><p> </p><p>“Impressive bird” Pete’s face went blank for a moment before it looked like he was blushing “that was really stupid, sorry. You wanna sit together?” </p><p> </p><p>It was a completely platonic question, so why did it make Patrick's heart pick up and ears flick?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let me just find my kids actually if it’s alright” for a moment Pete looked a little disappointed</p><p> </p><p>Then he perked up a little “maybe they're out back? Elenor really did go all out, she hired some people to have live reindeer in her backyard” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Patrick laughed and felt embarrassed at the snort but Pete looked enamored “that sounds like she’s going to have a gross backyard in the morning” </p><p> </p><p>He followed Pete out back where a few things were set up; things for the adults like a wine table and something that looked like an overly fancy frozen food stall and over where the kids were was a playset themed like a winter kingdom and sure enough, said reindeers. A group of kids and teens were all feeding them, there could’ve been a small herd Patrick thought when he spotted Bennie’s ears peeking through the crowd, good thing Jackrabbit ears stuck straight up. </p><p> </p><p>“Bennie!” Patrick called, laughing as they emerged carrying a muddy Elmo “aw no, what happened El?” </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t distressed at all though “Daddy, daddy! A reindeer licked me and I fell but then it licked me again!” </p><p> </p><p>Elmo wriggled out of Bennie’s arms and to his dad, Patrick was going to have to pay for the cleaning as muddy arms wrapped around his leg. Elmos’ attention turned to Pete since he was laughing and his eyes went wide, Patrick wasn’t sure if that reaction was bad or not. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’re you? You look like our daddy” Patrick’s stomach dropped</p><p> </p><p>Pete didn’t react though, just smiled “I’m Pete, I work with your dad. What’s your name?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Elmo” he let go of Patrick’s legs to grab Bennie’s, their sibling looked like they were going to scream “this is Bennie” </p><p> </p><p>“He knows El, he took me home one time” Bennie pried his hands off their skirt and took his hand instead “c’mon, dad wants to sit with Mr. Wentz and they’re gonna go eat. Let’s find our own table” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Bye, Mr. Wentz!” Elmo waved as Bennie walked off with him </p><p> </p><p>“Well that was eventful” Patrick laughed but it sounded strained “sorry about that, he doesn’t think before he talks. I guess we’re eating alone then?” </p><p> </p><p>“Works for me” Pete said with a shrug</p><p> </p><p>The dining hall was a little more lowkey, more Christmas themed than winter wonderland with garlands hanging and Christmas lights twinkling around a giant Christmas tree. They found a table in a far corner, Patrick wondered if Pete purposefully chose a more distant table for a reason but decided to not read too into it. For all he knew Pete was straight and had a family and was just a nice guy, no point trying to jump hoops. They went back to the food hall to grab platefuls of delicious treats before sitting down to find glasses of champagne had been placed at their table, Pete seemed quite pleasantly surprised. They got to talking then, about the food and party, about clothes and how the dress code was vague, about how they were probably going to drink way too much champagne tonight and how it was nice to not have to cook for one's self. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick surprised himself when he asked “how come you didn’t bring a date?”  then kicked himself after </p><p> </p><p>Pete’s smile wasn’t a bad one though “didn’t have anyone, besides I thought it’d be nice to come here alone” </p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough, to be honest, I was supposed to have another little one in tow but he’s sick” shit that made Patrick look like a shitty father didn’t it? </p><p> </p><p>“Aw damn, poor little dude. Maybe I can bring over some soup? Is mom babysitting tonight?” Patrick flinched and Pete did as well “shit-sorry that was probably too personal” </p><p> </p><p>“No it’s okay um...they’re not mine actually, not by blood. They’re all jackrabbits, so was their mother” Patrick poked at some of his Christmas stuffing before clearing his throat “it’s not a sore subject with me, don’t worry. Marie’s actually watching them, Joe and me have been friends for a while” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that how you found the job?” Pete was leaning on his hand, was Patrick that interesting? </p><p> </p><p>“Sort of, Marie actually mentioned the job and Joe forgot about it. They’re great friends, I couldn’t have a better pair helping me raise my sons” Patrick looked around to see if Joe was sitting somewhere, it looked like he was currently missing but Patrick figured he was talking. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask where the name Elmo came from?” Pete was clearly trying not to laugh </p><p> </p><p>Patrick rolled his eyes and in a move that surprised him he stuck out his tongue “Mom named him, same with his brother, Domino. I’m pretty sure Elmo was more of Drista’s choice and Domino was their dad’s”</p><p> </p><p>Pete hummed nodding “so I look like their dad kind of?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just because you’re a rabbit, that's it” Patrick hoped he hadn’t winced, he didn't want to make this night awkward for Pete “you know I was actually expecting you to bring it up after you picked up Bennie. Most people always think I adopted but still ask, it always brings up the divorce” </p><p> </p><p>Pete nodded as if he got the “divorce” thing “if it makes you feel any better you’re not alone in that, divorces can be messy. Mind if I ask how old the kids are?” </p><p> </p><p>“Both are five, Bennie’s the only other adult in the house” Patrick rolled his eyes again as he recalled how many people told him he should've kicked Bennie out by now “at least when Joe or Marie aren’t around” </p><p> </p><p>Pete smiled “is that eye-roll for me?” </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Patrick said too fast and felt his cheeks heat up, he cleared his throat and looked at his plate “no, it was just, people whenever I mention how old Bennie is they always bring up how I should’ve kicked them out by now. Just stupid stuff” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Nothing’s really stupid unless it’s like...shitty stuff” Pete laughed and shook his head “Sorry, that was lame, guess I’m kinda nervous” </p><p> </p><p>That confused Patrick “nervous? About what” </p><p> </p><p>Pete was definitely blushing “oh um, just talking in general I guess. I’m actually pretty anxious a lot and I’m scared I’m going to say something stupid and you’re going to think I’m a loser” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pete was worried about what Patrick thought?  </em>
</p><p><br/>“There is nothing you could say to make me think you’re a loser” Patrick said honestly and meant it</p><p> </p><p>“Prince is a mediocre musician” Pete’s shit-eating grin almost made up for Patrick’s visceral urge to bite his head off “you look like you’re about to kill me, is Patrick Stump a music snob?” </p><p> </p><p>“Many have told me that” Patrick mumbled</p><p> </p><p>Apparently there was a dance happening once dinner was over, to Patrick’s horror Pete dragged him onto the dance floor where he was definitely going to make a fool of himself and Pete would think him a loser. The heat of Pete’s hand on his hip and shoulder made Patrick's already frazzled brain turn into more mush, like a cartoon black scribble wriggling around the page, if it was obvious his brain was all over the place Pete showed no notice of it, smiling and laughing as the two of them moved stumbled a few times over each other’s feet. </p><p> </p><p>“That was awful” Patrick stared at his shoes as he leaned against the wall, Pete was next to him laughing still “shut up, I stepped on your feet, there is nothing charming about that” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not innocent either you know” Pete nudged him a little smiling softly “you’re a good dancer, you could just do with some practice” </p><p> </p><p>“A lot more like it” he grumbled but couldn’t help to smile back </p><p> </p><p>They headed back to the food room to find Joe who had been talking with some coworkers carrying a passed out Elmo and a very tired looking Bennie following behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Guess who found the dessert table” Joe laughed as Elmo let out a loud snore on his shoulder “these two are pretty tired, want me to call Marie and have her come get them?” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s babysitting my sick child, I don’t wanna have her have to bundle him up” also Patrick felt selfish but he wanted more time with Pete </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Pete did too “I could be Patrick’s ride home” </p><p> </p><p>Joe blinked and looked between for a second, if Patrick could’ve hit him he would’ve “that works actually, thanks Pete. Have fun at the rest of the party!” </p><p> </p><p>Joe couldn't have run off any faster, before following after him Bennie took off their crown and dropped it on their dad’s head, Patrick stood there watching them confused before hearing Pete’s giggling. When he looked at him the other man was staring at the crown probably and looking like he was trying (and failing) to not laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing” Pete snorted and reached up adjusting the crown, could he stop being so cute when he smiled? “You look like a little winter king or something” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick’s cheeks heated up “you’re absurd” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful” </p><p>Both men froze at that, Patrick wasn’t sure how his face looked but Pete had bug eyes and for a second Patrick was pretty sure he saw panic in them. Play it cool Stump, just play it cool, with that in mind Patrick averted his gaze and tilted his head asking as nonchalantly as he could if the ridiculously large possibly cake creation on the table was what a Yule Log was supposed to be. More plates of food, more being dragged to the dance floor, more champagne, and when it was time for the party to end Patrick was very certain he was drunk; champagne was nice though and it wasn’t like Patrick could’ve afforded it in the first place, plus it made him a lot more sociable and he didn’t complain as much when Pete would pull him to the dance floor. The only hitch was when it was time to leave and Patrick had plastered himself to Pete’s front nuzzling his jaw, sighing and giggling even at how the scruff scraped across his face. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t actually sure when they’d reached the car, he was pretty sure when Pete turned around to say something Patrick had stepped closer and put both hands on Pete’s shoulder, leaning closer and only vaguely being careful of his horns to snuggle into Pete’s chest. Hands went to his waist-just above his hips, much to Patrick’s disappointment-but didn't push away as Patrick the reindeer seemed to be Patrick the cat now. Pete said something but Patrick missed it, his breath tickled Patrick's ear though making him giggle again and press closer to Pete’s chest; Pete smelled very nice, Pete was very nice too, nice suit and nice bow tie and nice brown eyes looking into Patrick’s now that he was holding the man’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“How drunk are you?” Pete laughed lightly, tracing along Patrick’s cheek with a thumb “c’mon, let me help you in the car” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick pouted and shook his head a little, ears wiggling “m’not that drunk...just had….lots of champagne, there was a lot...hey Pete?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Pete’s grin was amused</p><p> </p><p>“You should like...kiss me” </p><p> </p><p>Pete froze, smile dropping completely “Patrick that’s...you’re drunk right now, you’re not thinking clearly-”</p><p> </p><p>“Am too” Patrick said firmly but almost grumpily like a scolded child “am thinking very clearly and clearly think you should kiss me. Like right now, cause your lips are really beautiful and I’d like them on mine.” </p><p> </p><p>Pete made a choking sound “Patrick jeez-there’s a lot to unpack with that. Look you’re drunk-”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t really holding Patrick’s face back so the man just huffed and leaned to smush his lips to Prete’s, it was definitely the most clumsy and graceless kiss in the history of kisses but Pete didn't push him away, in fact he slid a hand to cup the back of Patrick’s neck and started kissing him back. Kissing was very nice but kissing Pete was wonderful, Patrick was pretty sure his tail was wagging as he looped his arms around Pete’s neck pushing him further against the car trying to lick his tonsils out.</p><p> </p><p>At the touch of his tongue Pete did push him back a little with a gasp like Patrick sucked all his oxygen out. His pupils looked a little blown out, Patrick thought they were like beer bottles when the sunlight hit them just right, he tried to lean in for another kiss only for Pete to jerk his head back making him whine in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, shit, sorry, sorry” Pete rubbed the spot in an attempt to soothe “come...come on, Joe and Marie are probably wondering where you are”</p><p> </p><p>“Joe knows I’m with you, he knows I like you too, bet he planned this so I’d hook up with you” why did Pete wince? Maybe… “You don’t like me” </p><p> </p><p>Pete sighed and to Patrick’s surprise pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth “c’mon, car” </p><p> </p><p>Now Patrick felt like he’d been dowsed in ice water, the car ride wasn’t awkward per se since Pete would hold Patrick’s hand when they reached stoplights, there was still a ball of embarrassment and maybe guilt rolling around in his gut. Pete walked Patrick to his porch and inside, Marie and Joe were in the kitchen when the two walked in, Marie informed Patrick all the kids went to bed including Bennie for once and bid both adults goodnight. Maybe it was because Patrick was still drunk but he was pretty sure Marie had actually said “finally” to him as she patted his shoulder on his way out, finally what? Even Joe had a stupid smug look, what secrets did they have. He thought on this as Pete walked him upstairs, or rather carried him more than helped him walk, and to his room; Patrick was started to doze off as Pete had him sit on the bed and take off his shoes and socks, why was Pete still there anyway? Wasn’t he upset with Patrick, shouldn’t he have just dumped him on the couch and peaced out?</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, hips up if you can” Pete laughed lightly and in the lamp light-and when had that turned on?- his cheeks were pink.  </p><p> </p><p>Patrick grumbled and flopped onto his back, he managed to lift his hips and allowed Pete to slip off his pants, crap he needed to get this suit back to Joe still, eh in the morning. Pete wasn’t done though, Patrick whined as if Pete was giving him herculean tasks when he said Patrick should change into a more comfortable T-shirt, he coaxed the man to at least sit up and Pete did the unbuttoning for him. He didn't stick around though after finding a T-shirt for Patrick to throw on, leaving the room probably to respect Patrick being shirtless but he did frown and called for Pete again once the T-shirt was on. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright now?” Pete opened the door and peeked in, leaning against the doorway “you want some water?” </p><p> </p><p>“Can y’stay the night?” Patrick felt his face burn at that question, he needed to stop dowsing this bridge already “I mean, nevermind, you should...go home” </p><p> </p><p>Pete looked like the gears in his head were either turning or were stuttering, Patrick averted his gaze to the bedsheets kicking himself, maybe he shouldn’t’ve drunk after all.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really have any clothes to sleep in” Pete finally answered, now he was looking down at the carpet “I mean, if you have a guest room I could...stay” </p><p> </p><p>“I want you here” he’d just blame all these words on the champagne “please?” </p><p> </p><p>Pete hummed then nodded as if answering a question to himself “I can do that, I’ll be right back though okay?” </p><p> </p><p>He disappeared back into the hall and Patrick was certain Pete was leaving, not that he’d blame him. Patrick sighed and crawled up to the bed, letting his head plop onto the pillow starting to drift off on top of the blankets. When the door opened it genuinely surprised him and made him jump, Pete mumbled “sorry” as he set a folded paper towel on the nightstand and a glass of water, Patrick mumbled something incoherent as he started to drift back to sleep earning a laugh from Pete. After some coaxing, he crawled under the covers and only realized that Pete was in bed with him when he laid his head on Patrick's chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Mrrm?” </p><p> </p><p>Pete laughed softly and reached up to stroke over Patrick’s cheek with his thumb “sleep, I’ll be here, promise”</p><hr/><p>“You know it’s Christmas in about three days” Patrick blinked and looked up from his laptop, Joe’s was giving him a look “Patrick. You have been avoiding Pete since the sixteenth of this month, unless you guys fucked or something why are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not avoiding him” Patrick answered briskly before looking back at his blank tab, boy pretending to type was harder than he thought </p><p> </p><p>“Patrick Stump don’t even. At work you seem to be doing everything you can to not be in the same room, he literally waited by your desk <em> with your favorite coffee </em>and genuinely looked like you spit at him when you didn't show up that day” Joe set his mug back on the island frowning “I didn’t force you two to have a night together, you know” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick let out a long sigh and leaned on both hands against his temple “Look I’m-I saw the coffee and I drank it, that was enough right? And no did not fuck” </p><p> </p><p>“So why the sudden cold shoulder to a dude you like?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I fucking molested his mouth after the Christmas party” Patrick snapped, feeling his cheeks burn.</p><p> </p><p>After he’d woken up to an empty bed he’d thought about a million reasons why Pete had left, all of them landing on disgust. Instead though the man was downstairs listening to a less sick Domino talk about his favorite Transformer on the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders while Elmo was eating strawberry pancakes. Patrick had hated the ache in his chest at how domestic it looked, after saying a quiet “morning” his kids mobbed him with hugs and Pete gave him a tired smile. He stayed for more pancakes, stayed when the kids wanted to play in the snowy backyard, stayed when Bennie finally dragged themselves out of their bed and made bacon lunch, but finally did leave when lunch was over. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick walked him to his car for some reason, didn’t expect Pete to turn around and tilt his chin up to kiss him but it wasn’t necessarily a complaint. It probably was meant to be a quick goodbye kiss, instead Patrick looped his arms around Pete’s neck like the night before, except this time he broke the kiss to groan as a pang hit his head. Pete laughed and pressed a kiss to his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I left you some aspirin upstairs, take it okay? I’ll see you later” </p><p> </p><p>Which led up to now, Saturday 3 days away from Christmas and Patrick had been avoiding Pete for almost a week. </p><p> </p><p>“You know he actually talked to me, he said that he’s pretty sure he freaked you out” Joe didn’t sound happy, well he hadn’t been happy either when Patrick admitted about them kind of mentioning their feelings “lucky for you Ms. Elenor is having a  lot more of a less ballroom party and more low-key thing”</p><p>Patrick stared holes through his laptop screen “and?” </p><p> </p><p>“And Pete will be picking you up because I mentioned that you wanted to talk to him” </p><p> </p><p>“You fucker!” Patrick shouted and threw an empty water bottle at him “I never said anything about that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats, you have now” Joe picked up the bottle from the floor and threw it back at him “<em> listen </em>Stump cause you need to fix this. Talk to him, make out in cars, have waffles with your kids. You know the kids like Pete right? They want you to be happy” </p><p> </p><p>“My sons are too young to understand their father’s love life issues” the same excuse couldn’t work for Bennie but still</p><p> </p><p>Joe scoffed and took a big gulp of his mug “he’s picking you up tomorrow, you guys are going to talk things out. Bring up Drista if you have to, don’t bring her up until later on in your life, whatever helps you get over this weird emotional convincing you’ve done that you don’t deserve a hot dude” </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow night rolled around and Patrick had to force himself to not find an excuse to not go, so wearing a black cardigan and t-shirt he sat in his kitchen contemplating on whether he needed to wear something more Christmas-y. There was a knock at the door and before Patrick could think about backing out again Bennie was guiding-more like pushing- their dad towards the door telling him to have a good night, his kid and Joe were conspiracies; Pete jumped when the front door opened and Patrick was pushed out, door shutting behind him with a loud thud. Oh, but he looked beautiful, black shirt with a cardigan on his own going from white to ashy gray to sprinkles of black at the end trim, awkwardly he held out a bouquet of violets and pansies.</p><p> </p><p>“These are for you” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick took them gingerly as if they were made of glass “thank you, I didn't know they grew around now” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a special kind of pansy that grows in winter, just light snow though” Pete seemed nervous but then again Joe said he thought he fucked up “you look good” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick blushed smiling and reached for Pete’s hand “you look beautiful” </p><p>Apparently Pete had grabbed donuts before heading over as well, Patrick wondered if him rambling about donuts and about the party was him being nervous, not that he’d blame him if that was the case. The party was booked at a building downtown, on the elevator ride up Patrick tried to think about how to start the conversation on him avoiding Pete when the doors opened to a very lively Christmas party, maybe Elenor went down on decorations but food and drinks were aplenty. </p><p> </p><p>“I think someone’s going to end up in a sugar coma tonight” Pete laughed and looked at him “wanna get some food?” </p><p> </p><p>“Food and desserts are two different things” Patrick hummed, Pete rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him “you’re very immature, I wonder why I like you” </p><p> </p><p>He regretted saying that as Pete stiffened a little, it probably wasn’t a good idea but Patrick took his hand and pulled him over to the food tables. They found another lone table by a window, Patrick hummed judgmentally at Pete’s plate of greasy and sugary foods, the other man just smirked at him and stuck his tongue out again. He laughed and felt his cheeks redden at the snort near the end, Pete just looked completely enamored, okay so maybe he hadn’t completely fucked up last week. </p><p> </p><p>“How many of those cherry cookies did you grab?” Patrick frowned as Pete stuffed probably the 4th one in his mouth “how does your metabolism work” </p><p> </p><p>“Wish it worked as good as my anxiety,” Pete said with a shrug and stupid smile “you didn't grab any sweets, you should try one, here” </p><p> </p><p>“Pete-” Patrick squeaked when the cookie was uncoordinatedly stuffed into his mouth, he shot the other man a glare but chewed and swallowed “do you stuff food in everyone’s mouth, or am I just lucky?” </p><p> </p><p>Pete started to open his mouth then paused and closed it, Patrick could <em> see </em>the dirty remark in his eyes “was it good though?” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick snorted and shook his head “Yes Pete, it was good. Here, since you stuffed a cookie in my mouth have some fluff” </p><p> </p><p>More gentlemanly Patrick fed Pete a spoonful of the green fluff, his ears wiggled when Pete made a pleased hum and felt a small sense of pride. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s delicious and you look very smug, did you make it?” </p><p> </p><p>“The recipe, not the dish itself. Elenor asked if I could give her the recipe” it hadn’t really made sense to him when she’d asked for it last week but now it did “I could try and cook actual food for you, though I can't promise it won’t be burnt” </p><p> </p><p>Pete’s smile was soft and genuine “I’d really like that” </p><p> </p><p>For a few moments, they just stared in each other’s eyes, the lights around the room glowed making this feel like a less shitty Hallmark movie almost in Patrick’s opinion. </p><p> </p><p>At least until Ms. Elenor stumbled over clearly drunk giggling “oh you two are so precious! I didn’t believe when Eddie said you hooked up at the party last week but I’m so glad you did after all!” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick choked on air and Pete laughed anxiously “we didn’t-what do you mean-what?” </p><p> </p><p>She just shook her head still laughing and handed the two men glasses of champagne “oh don’t worry, everyone at Hyacinth Wreath has been rooting for you two to get together! Enjoy your Christmas boys!” </p><p> </p><p>With that she disappeared into the crowd and Patrick was suddenly finding it a little hard to breathe, of course his workplace was shipping him and Pete. </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna go outside?” Pete asked abruptly, Patrick just nodded and took his hand again. </p><p> </p><p>Almost no one was outside though it had started to snow so obviously anyone with sense was inside where it was warm, Pete had walked him over to the railing to lean against after letting go of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“So Joe said that you wanted to talk to me” he finally said after a few seconds, Patrick noticed the snowflakes falling in his hair looked pretty “except I kind of think he was lying” </p><p> </p><p>“Not completely” smooth Stump “I’m- he did make me realized I’d been...avoiding you for a week” </p><p> </p><p>Pete let out a humorless laugh and tugged at his ear, didn’t that hurt? “I thought I fucked up, except when you opened the door it felt like I was picking you up for a date and you didn't seem to hate me...I didn’t fuck up did I?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Patrick turned to face him and nervously pulled on his sleeve “You didn't fuck up, it’s...complicated? No, no it’s not, give me a second” </p><p> </p><p>“Take all the time you need” hm, that sounded very sardonic </p><p> </p><p>Patrick sighed and scratched at the base of one of his horns “I said I liked you when I was drunk right? Well, it’s also not when I’m drunk, I like you when I’m sober too. I was more freaked out about...well you liking me too and also how domestic it was when I woke up that morning, you even stayed for lunch and it felt like you...were supposed to be there I guess” </p><p> </p><p>Pete hummed and seemed to think of a few moments “I don’t mean to pry yet, I’m guessing it’s a serious thing but your kid, Domino? Cute name by the way, he mentioned how his mom wasn’t seeing them for Christmas this year and Elmo told him to not talk about her…” </p><p><br/>Patrick flinched and sighed, staring down at the snowy ground “Drista, their mom. I mentioned the divorce I think? Something about it, anyway we actually separated about three years ago. They weren’t mine, I actually met her when the boys were...I think only one still? I don’t know what happened to us. When the boys were three she just had this meltdown and said she needed her space” </p><p> </p><p>He gave her it of course, already knowing that she was going to ask for a divorce. After a month of being at her mother's, it had been her mom to call Patrick and say she wanted a divorce, that hurt like hell but he was more horrified when she furtherly informed Patrick she wanted him to be their father since their biological father couldn’t be found and Drista was planning on dropping them off at an orphanage. Needless to say, it had been a wild ride of a year but the kids seemed happier to be with him than Drista, Patrick hadn’t questioned it and continued fathering them up to present time. </p><p> </p><p>Pete was silent after that, Patrick was expecting him to call it-whatever it was- off, say something about how Patrick was probably too broken to date with all that baggage. </p><p> </p><p>Instead he simply said “I wouldn’t let them see her at all if I were you” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick let out a weak laugh and pressed his hands to his face “it’s, I didn't really want to drop any of that on you. I was scared that after you found out about it that you’d think I did something to make Drista leave that way, I still do think I did something but I don’t even know what…” </p><p> </p><p>Pete looped his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and pulled him closer, being careful of the antlers he laid his head on top of Patrick's sighing. </p><p> </p><p>“Just to let you know that wouldn’t make me leave, even if you’d info-dumped everything to me I wouldn't have. I don't’ know if you can tell but I like you, me not taking you in bed wasn't because I don’t like you it’s because I didn't want you to think it was just a hookup. I want to take you on actual dates” </p><p> </p><p>“Dates are nice” Patrick mumbled and wiggled his ear a little when Pete moved down to kiss it “I’m sorry for avoiding you, that didn’t help at all I’m sure. Can...can I try again?” </p><p> </p><p>“No shit” Pete laughed and nuzzled Patrick’s neck “c’mon, I’m getting cold” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick caught his arm as he pulled away “um-this is probably very sudden but would you...well we’re visiting my mom on Christmas Eve since Christmas day she’s going to see extended family...would you like to come?” </p><p> </p><p>Pete’s smile was snowy soft “of course”</p><hr/><p>Christmas Eve was Megan and Kevin bringing their family to his mom’s usually too big and empty home, kids were screaming and laughing while teens were tyring to hide from the adults with annoyed “<em> mom/dad” </em>s. Patricia had been more than excited to meet Pete, hugging him tightly and almost hitting him in the face with her horns. She’d asked him a million and one things in the kitchen as he helped out with getting dinner ready, Patrick exasperatedly telling her she needed to give him room to breathe while Pete laughed and continued answering questions. Megan had patted his arm saying she was glad he found someone nice and Kevin being Kevin elbowed Patrick and told him he made a nice choice (whatever the hell that meant). </p><p> </p><p>When it was time to open presents he was surprised that his mom had actually gotten Pete something, which turned to horror when he realized she’d brought him into the cursed Christmas tradition of having a lettered sweater. Pete had beamed at it though and put it on despite Patrick groaning about it, he was however grateful that Bennie was sitting by Pete when they opened their mouth to say “you can spell pe-” and Pete had put his sweater hand over their mouth, his family were all gremlins somehow. Once presents were opened and wrapping paper all thrown away dinner was filled with laughter and food spills, the whole time Pete had one hand on Patrick’s arm smiling at him occasionally, how’d he gotten this lucky? </p><p> </p><p>When it was goodbye times he promised his mom he’d tell her when their wedding was after being asked by both siblings and her for the umpteenth time, Domino and Elmo had crashed after dinner and Bennie looked pretty close to falling asleep on their own feet too. The car ride was filled with quiet Christmas music and Pete’s hand on Patrick’s leg, which had earned him a warning look but he’d only laughed and purposefully squeezed before Patrick pulled out of the parking lot. Back at his home, the kids were put to bed and then it was just them, snuggling under the comforter with the heater rumbling in the house. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for tonight” Patrick mumbled, face smushed into Pete’s shoulder </p><p> </p><p>“I had fun, even if you thought that wonderful sweater your mother made me was ugly” he teased and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s antlers “thank you for inviting me, I like your family” </p><p> </p><p>“I think they like you too” Patrick moved his head and so his chin was on Pete’s chest “Hey, I think it’s midnight now” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Pete smiled at him, Patrick wanted to kiss it </p><p> </p><p>So he did, with a content sigh leaving them both before pulling back “yeah, I think it is. Merry Christmas Pete” </p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Patrick”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>